


i'll take 'hot prior one-night stands' for 500, alex

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Timothy owns a bakery and adopted a son named rhys, do not judge bLEASE, it's a hastily written lowkey smut fic, nisha had a one night stand w/ him six years prior and didn't tell him about the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: Timothy remembers the badass chick he had a one-night stand with 6 years ago, he just doesn't expect her to be at his son's school 6 years later bidding on Timothy in a bachelor auction...--for @pandoranmama of their nisha and my timothy





	i'll take 'hot prior one-night stands' for 500, alex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).

Timothy can’t say he’d thought about that one night stand much in the past six years, but he also can’t say he hasn’t at all. However, surveying the room had him thinking about it like a flood came shooting through his head. She was here. She was in the room. She was attending this bachelor auction done for the kids. This bachelor auction done for the kids in which Timothy was a bachelor being auctioned.

He could  _ feel _ his blush creeping with the anxiety growing in his chest. What would she think of him now? He certainly grew up, he wasn’t the shy twenty one year old any more, but he’s not sure he was better. Yet, there she was. He watched her from across the room, a dozen people standing around trying to keep her attention. She wasn’t having any of it, however, and she just stared off into space with her drink in hand. He wondered what she was thinking. Actually… he wondered  _ why  _ she was there. When he knew her, she wasn’t even thinking about kids. She had to be a parent of someone, hopefully she was just a supportive aunt or neighbor.

Before he could think harder about the possibility of Nisha having a kid, he heard his name being called, “The next bachelor we’ve got is a special one. We all know and love him, owner of town’s favorite bakery  _ and _ owner of all our hearts! Well, when our husbands aren’t looking! Am I right, ladies? Timothy Lawrence!”

His attention snapped up to the stage, just in time for a blinding spotlight to walk him up there, completely taking his eyes off Nisha. Not being able to gauge her reaction to how he was called up left a pit of anxiety in his gut, what if she walks out? But he walked up to the stage anyway, flashing his signature demure smile and waving at everyone before rubbing the back of his neck. He stepped in front of the microphone and pulled out his notecards, “H-Hello Washington Elementary parents. I’m Timothy Lawrence! I own Black Sheep Bakery, a local bakery supporting students and the community. I like reading, really bad coffee, and relaxing baths. If you bid on me you’ll help support expanding the library and literacy programs, and if you win you’ll get to go out with me on a date! Woo, how exciting! I can’t wait to see who wins.”

He stumbled to a close and tried his best to smile, holding the cards up to try and block the stream of light blinding him. His stomach flipped as the bidding began, starting at a meager $250. His ego swelled as his stress did as well, as the bids kept getting higher;  _ $300- $375- $500- $750- $20,000- Wait. What? _

The announcer had to stop as the latest bid was called out, Timothy strained to see who it was that had called out that much, and how they made that big of a mistake. Perhaps they’d meant $2,000, but that would still be ridiculous. But then her voice ran our over the murmurs of the crowd, “20k, in cash.”

His heart raced. He knew that voice, he knew it was her. Why did she bid that much for him? How did she have that much? When they’d met they both were almost living out of their cars. Still, the announcer called for the last calls, and no one bid against her. As the gavel hit, and he was ‘sold’, he found himself excited. Stepping off the stage, he saw her heading for the punch. He was at her side in three steps, or so it felt like it.

“Heya, Handsome… Fancy seeing you here,” she spoke without looking up from her glass.

“Nisha? How are you- why are you- What are you doing here? How the hell did you bid $20,000 on me?”

“In cash.” She turned to him.

“What?” His blush was growing.

“It was $20,000 in cash. Are you upset I won you?” She grinned, spinning her stirrer in her drink as she looked up at him. Her eyebrow raised and she moved to step away from the table, confident he’d follow. He did.

“I- I’m not upset, I mean- I’m just surprised, Nisha… I haven’t seen you in six years and then you appear out of nowhere at my son’s school and bid on me in a bachelor auction? As an aside, I’m glad it’s you. I would’ve hated anyone else winning me. But back to the real issue. How and why are you here?” Timothy felt the blush flow out to his ears and neck as he got more heated.

“It’s my daughter’s school as well. Have to admit, I’m surprised you’ve got a kid, cowboy,” Her tone was off, though. Something about it seemed like she meant the surprise, he couldn’t tell if it was bad or good.

“I’m surprised you have a daughter… My son’s eight, and he’s adopted. I don’t normally tell people, but I figured since we last saw each other  _ six _ years ago that might seem kinda odd… I found him at a trucking station, he’d been in a car accident and lost his parents. W-We connected and I felt for him. So I adopted him… So what’s your story? How old is your daughter?” he had moved them closer to the door, away from the crowd. He didn’t want their dirty laundry getting out, but if they left it might seem suspicious.

“She’s going to be six in a few months,” and Nisha’s eyes flicked out in the hallway, avoiding Timothy’s reaction. She didn’t see the realization cross his face, or the shock.

“S-She’s six? N-Nisha, she… She’s not mine, is she?” Nisha’s eyes focused back on Timothy… and she nodded. He felt his legs go numb and wobbly, his heart dropped and his stomach flipped. Before he could speak, he was running out of there. Down the hall, and crashing into the bathroom. He barely made it into a stall before he was throwing up, the shock of everything flowing out with his lunch.

“Shouldn’t’ve had the punch, bud,” Timothy heard someone say. He waited until he heard them leave before he was wiping his mouth and standing, flushing the grossness away. Heading back out to the sinks, he washed his mouth out and stared in the mirror. He was older now, almost twenty eight years old. He had a son, a successful business, and he was doing well for himself. Despite living in a one bedroom, Rhys in the bedroom and Tim on the pullout, they were happy. This? This would change everything…

He bent down to splash water on his face, and as he stood back up he almost screamed as Nisha appeared in the mirror behind him, “Timothy, we have to talk…”

He spun around and sputtered, “Y-Yes! Yes we do! Nisha how could you do this? You left in the middle of the night, without saying a word. You never called me, you just disappeared… How could you disappear knowing you had my kid? How could you show up six years later, see me on auction, and bid 20k to win a date with me? After our first date- one night stand -went so well!” He couldn’t believe the anger that poured out from his mouth. Neither could she, apparently, and she took a step back.

“I’m sorry, Tim. I didn’t think you’d wanna have a kid with me, I didn’t even think you’d wanna be with me. I left and never came back to protect you from me, but I’m doing good now… I- When I saw you up there, I don’t know what happened. I needed it, I needed you… I couldn’t bear to see you with anyone else. The 20k isn’t much, but it’ll help support the library,” Timothy gasped at her words.

“20k isn’t much? Nisha you used to live in a fridge box of a single, you just dropped it on me for a  _ date. _ That’s the definition of crazy,” in the ridiculousness of it, he felt his anger dissipating. To be honest, he still felt for her. Something about her, he could feel her close to him even though she was a meter away. He smelled her perfume, and he found himself going wild.

“Well, handsome. I own a company now. I own five, technically. Twenty thousand dollars is nothing to me,” she took a step closer to him, and he found himself wanting her to take a few steps more. “Artemis and I are happy, but I saw you up there. I knew you needed to know, and I couldn’t keep it from you any longer. I want to be happy  _ with _ you, and she deserves to meet her father. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me, but at least meet her… I’ll buy you dinner tomorrow, your son too, I don’t expect anything out of this date.”

“Nisha, I can’t… I can’t just interrupt Rhys’ life like this, introduce you and a sister out of the blue and have you leave right after… I need to know you’re not going to leave if I- if I let you in… Truth is, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that one night stand and I-” before he could finish she kissed him. It seemed as if the feelings creeping into his mind had also crept into hers. “Not expecting anything out of this date?”  
“Shut up, handsome,” and god it’s like she read his mind as she pressed forward, forcing him back up against the sink. The taste of her mouth on his, her tongue… He flipped them around, their fingers seeming to fight for the right of unbuckling her pants first. He pulled her waistband down, lifting her up onto the counter with ease, kissing her neck and every inch of exposed skin as she undid his buckle. She reached in to pull him out and he couldn’t stifle the moan against her collarbone, breathing hot and heavy as she pulled him into her. Hot and heavy, against this bathroom sink, he fucked her. She fucked him right back. Both of them knowing the other’s increasingly louder moans would alert the rest of the damn PTA, so they covered their partner’s mouth with their own.

As they came, they gasped into each other, tongues swirling with a tease and promise of continued want. But they pulled away from each other and grinned, “So much for a fight, cowboy. I promise, I won’t leave this time.”

“You better not,” Timothy grinned as he cleaned himself up, “we have a date tomorrow. No kids, you and me…”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Worth twenty thousand dollars?”

“Well worth it, handsome…”


End file.
